Just Some Test
by CrimsonSorrows
Summary: Sergeant Major Kululu is an infamous inventor. Corporal Giroro is a hot-headed weapons expert. The duo of them are quite pugnacious, as usual in this typical brains vs. brawl situation, likewise to a cat vs. dog setting. When Kululu has a new experiment to have tested, he calls over none other than Giroro, and things quickly go spiraling out of hand. One-Shot story.


"And why am I here?" A gruff voice growled. The speaker stood rather angrily before a large lab, which was shaped as his fellow Platoon member's face. As if that wasn't creepy enough, many pipes and wires led to and fro his model. Snorting and trying not to focus on that, the impatient Keronian stomped his foot angrily against the ground and rubbed at his sore wrists as he stood outside of the lab that belonged to the person he deprecated most.

"Kuukuku. You're going to be my guinea pig for something, Giroro." The sneering voice finally replied after what seemed like decade's wait.

"What? Again? Why not use Keroro or Tamama, I'm no pushover!" The voice snapped in reply. Giroro angrily raved a hand through the air, and straightened his combat belt that was draped over his shoulder and down his side. The red frog had a dark crimson hood adorned with a yellow skull, and a battle scar over his left eye. His white belly lacked a Skull symbol that would match the one on his hood.

The hotheaded Keronian half expected Keroro's or Tamama's voice to make an indignant remark or lame comeback through whatever microphone Kululu had from within his lab, but a lengthy silence followed. One again, the Corporal's foot rapped with heavy seriatim against the bare floor that lay outside of the Sergeant Major's laboratory.

As if reading his mind's previous thought, Kululu's voice chimed, "Oh, the Sergeant is off with the Private to buy some of his Gundam models. Fuyuki and the awkward blue-haired girl are with them. And I'm sure you know where Natsumi is, Kuukuku."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Came the rebuke, but it was all too true. She was probably at her friend's house by now, a ninja who went by the name of Koyuki. But if everyone was out, why indeed would Kululu need him? Giroro took this in carefully. If the inventor had created something, it would be under the tutelage of Keroro, as usually his invasion plans were what called for the items he drew up in his lab. And Keroro wasn't here. What if this was a ruse to get him to fall for some ridiculous prank? That wouldn't be the first time it had happened, as Giroro and Kululu were always at each other's necks. In addition, maybe this prank involved the whole platoon, and Kululu was just trying to hide their laughs and snickers from blaring through the speaker.

"Well, what about Dororo?" Giroro turned around, folding his arms across his chest. Even if Koyuki was occupied, Dororo would probably be lurking nearby in the roof or something. He was compelled to return to sitting under the shade of his tent with Miss Furbottom drowsing at his feet while he cleaned out one of his precious weapons. There was a magnum rifle he had his eyes on.

"It will only take a second, Dear. Kukukuu~" His tone was growing impatient.

"Why do you always call everyone that? _Everyone! _It's just immature. You should really grow up," Giroro barked while begrudgingly trotting forward to the lab, grumbling as he'd just agreed to capitulate to whatever stupid plan was at play. "Why am _I _always the test… Usually the tests fail, or I get hurt… Well, we'll see who gets hurt next time there's a failure or something ridiculous happens! And I bet this isn't even helpful to our invasion!"

He paused his rage-fueled rambling before the large doors, which revoltingly enough resembled the teeth in Kululu's grin, whose appearance was always met by Giroro's glower. There was a hissing and a groan as the doors slid open, and the sketchy yellow frog's laugh filled the air.

Giroro now held his tongue and pressed forward. He flashed his eyes around to check if Keroro or the Private Second Class were hiding in the shadows. Or at least attempting to. Giroro clutched his fists; he would not have a second thought to bashing their skulls in if this really was some sort of prank!

As the red frog finally made it to the chair Kululu sat in, he drew himself to a halt. He had never removed his arms from his chest. "What do you want, I have better things to do!" He made his yearning to leave clear in that short statement.

Kululu was eyeing something Giroro did not want to mention on one of his over-sized computer monitors. A loud beat could be heard resonating from his headphones.

"If you have glasses why do you need such large computer screens?" Giroro growled a few moments later, determined to draw attention from the ignorant Keronian he felt growing umbrage towards.

"Kuukuku…" Came the reply, as the chair turned. The yellow frog's spiral-glasses were only complete with the eerie shadow that seemed to cling to his face between his eyes. The yellow Keronian wore an almost orange hued hood, an orange spiral mark located on said hood and stomach. His large headphones sat on either side of his hide. The evil grin that told he was up to no good seemed plastered to his face. (And indeed, it was.) "Finally decide to show up, Corporal? Not that it matters, I always have better things to do with my time then waste it on you."

Before Giroro could think of a witty reply, the music stopped and the picture closed, and Giroro lifted his eyes from a pair of wires on the floor to find Kululu rummaging through a drawer, apparently looking for something. The fact that maybe this wasn't a prank was incipient in the Corporal's mind. "Why am I here?" He stubbornly repeated, picturing his beautiful magnum, how it would feel between his hands as he stroked the barrel and magazine until they gleamed and showed his reflection...

Kululu hopped out of his chair, seeming to have either found or given up on what he'd been looking for; the only sound being made from him now was his eerie laugh.

Giroro watched the frog totter towards him in quickly growing alarm. He was acting uncharacteristically suspicious, the shadows dappling over his hand and successfully masking the clutched possession lurking there. Giroro stepped back, eyes narrowed, as Kululu's glasses gleamed in the dim light, and he lashed out, still chuckling, the item in his hand moving too fast to be identified. Something sharp pierced Giroro right below his shoulder.

"You… Bastard!" Giroro growled, as he slumped forward and felt himself give in to the dark claws of unconsciousness. The last thing he could hear was more laughing from the Sergeant Major.

…

When the Corporal came to, his first realization was he was off the ground. His arms were up, and he was shackled. Blinking heavily, the red frog tried to fight the fog that threatened to settle over his mind. He felt a dull, far away pain where he had been shot and injected with something on his arm.

He took in his surroundings. He quickly realized and recognized the testing chamber that Kululu had made quite some time earlier. This was not the first time he'd been placed in here; it wasn't even the first time he'd been shackled by the Sergeant Major. He gave a thorough shake of his head, a delirious feeling still setting in around his eyes. It pissed him off. He felt abnormally weak, and raised a head to stare at the window, which a few seats and a large board of testing sorts could be seen settled on the other side. "Kululu!" He barked, "I don't want to help you with your stupid experiment! And this one better not involve all of the flames and explosions the last one did! I know there was no invincibility hat and you were using it as an excuse to make me look foolish and get a free pass to shoot at me! Well, it won't work again!"

There was a silence, and Giroro quickly realized there was in fact no one in the smaller room. His angry, slightly embarrassed voice bounced around him. Giroro grit his teeth and growled out once more, "I'm not helping, so let me out of here!"

Another silence. Where the Hell was the Sergeant Major?

"Kululu, either get out here or let me go! You must have a pretty solid death wish to be doing this to me!"

As he finished yelling, he felt his breath shudder in his chest. He only seemed to be wearing himself out. He shut his mouth and awaited something to happen.

After many minutes, there was a clamor; a hissing susurrus of some sort grew around him. Giroro groggily snapped up his head, watching a door slide into the ground, opening a few feet away from him. The familiar shape of Kululu was silhouetted against the light from outside the tank and the dimness within.

"Kuukuku… How do you feel, Dear?"

"Fine. Why do you even care." He flatly stated, not allowing that to be mistaken for an open invite to reply.

But maybe he wasn't so fine; Giroro could no longer hold his own head up past the weary, sluggish feeling holding him captive. He was exhausted to the point of pain. His head slunk down and bobbed, though he craned the ridges of his brows to peer at Kululu, suspicion arising once again at what he would do this time.

"This isn't funny," Giroro growled, "I still have respect as a soldier, and if you do too you'd best let me go." Giroro felt the words slip past his lips without the harsh edge of a yell. Indeed, his whole body seemed to be growing exceedingly tired at an almost alarming pace.

The Sergeant Major just stood those few feet away, hand up to his mouth as his signature position for laughing, though he wasn't doing anything beyond staring back at the chained red frog and giving him a mirth without a word of addition. That silence really got under Giroro's skin.

"Well…?" Giroro sluggishly poked at the yellow frog for a reaction again, "Why the fuck am I here?" He was alarmed to find his limbs had the spiky, tingling feeling of being asleep. He fought past the numbness and tried to yank himself out of his shackles. They were tight in place; Kululu was smart enough to know how strong the Corporal was. That sickened the red frog even more.

By the time Giroro gave up and yanking and tugging at the shackles, his limbs ached, his body seemed to be falling asleep, and sharp pains nagged at him. He felt almost ready to pass out. Something didn't let him. Maybe it was his fear at falling asleep around Kululu, who was watching with the ultimate amusement at seeing the red frog struggle so hard against shackles Kululu must have known would never break. Who knows what test lab or some other ridiculous set Giroro would wake up in if he passed out?

Giroro had practically forgotten he'd asked any question, and was stunned for a brief moment when the Sergeant Major replied, "Well nothing. My experiment is working fine, Dear. Kuukuku."

"Which… Is what…?" Giroro was going to add more to his sentence but felt fatigued as he struggled to speak. His mind refused to offer thought, and his mouth argued as it formed words. This was what alarmed him most; his body refused to do some of the most simple actions. Giroro grit his teeth.

"Oh… Just some test."

The yellow Keronian strode towards him, and Giroro fought to keep his focus on his slouching figure. "I'm testing out an injection that causes immobility within the subject. Almost like paralysis. It indeed would be useful, but there seems to be a side effect. Every time the paralysis wears off, the test subject can't seem to remember the duration of the paralysis."

Giroro raised smoldering eyes to stared daggers at the yellow frog, who he dangled above by just an inch or so. "Oh, so let me guess, you didn't want to risk your own precious memory so you decided to risk mine?"

Kululu smirked. "Kuukukuku. Something like that."

Giroro flexed his fingers into fists as a threat, though what felt like him moving resulted in the smallest twitch of his wrists.

"See? It's almost done. You won't be able to move. I've neutralized your nervous system, and prevented it's connection with your brain. Though you are pretty brainless sometimes anyway. Kuukuku."

"And how is this… Useful?" Giroro's jaw felt even thicker than before, and all he could manage with his lessening energy was to breathe. He pushed away the thought of making another attempt to escape the shackles.

"Who knows? Kuukuku." There was a darker note just barely visible within his tone, but Giroro didn't bother to identify it.

Instead, he stared at the ground with a glower, wishing he could use the look to strike fear into Kululu. Though he hardly scared Kululu as much as Kululu scared him. He was determined to change that! He failed to swallow, gave up on clearing his throat, and slightly inclined his head.

He gave a start, or what felt like one, when he suddenly realized Kululu wasn't standing before him. Giroro strained to move his head even more, though nothing happened, and he found himself back at square one as his head drooped and his neck gave issue in the form of ache. He shifted his eyes, though now that was hard as well, as though trying to move a marble through a pool of hardening cement. He gave up, switching to his other senses to find the mystery Keronian.

Giroro let his eyelids slide close and listened, though above the hum of Kululu's lab and a slight hiss from some unknown place, Giroro couldn't detect much. Suddenly, a laugh blasted in his ear, and the adrenaline pumping through him allowed his head to sway to the opposing side.

"Kuukuku~ Why do you look so nervous?" Something tugged the flap of his hood, pulling his head back to level from it's tilt over his shoulder. But he preferred the awkward angle to being closer to Kululu.

Giroro strained to place menace into his words as the slid out of his mouth. "I… Don't… Trust… You."

Giroro could practically _hear_ the grin on the Sergeant Major's face widen in satisfaction. "Well isn't that a shame?" The voice was moving now. Giroro merely listened, quite unable to see anything but the shadows that danced on the floor, as Kululu drew forward to stand in front of him. Giroro hated the feeling of fear and alarm that both sprouted from inside of him. That was something he'd not felt in quite awhile. Not that he could do anything to stop the feeling from deepening as it did, even if he'd wanted to.

"Your…" Giroro felt his jaw not respond to his will. It indeed was a blood-chilling thought to think his body was moments away from giving in. But he was a Soldier, and knew he had to win this battle. He started again, "Your stupid experiment… It works…" The Corporal wanted to ask when it would wear off already, but found himself exhausted.

"Indeed it does, Kuukuku. Or so it would seem. It was simple to make, it's not like it was thaumaturgy or something pathetic. I'm just smart enough to make and get whatever I want." There was a heavy taunt woven into his voice.

Giroro shakily rose his eyes to look at Kululu. Every few blinks caused his vision to fog over. "And when does this stop…" Giroro decided to say '_stop'_ instead of, '…stupid injection of yours wear off?'

Kululu let out another snicker. "Oh, in about an hour or so. And it's not like it will matter, you may end up forgetting. Who knows." He froze, and his voice lowered into something Giroro would classify as a mirth if sound could ever be personified. "Well… Maybe I do. Kuukuku~"

Giroro was ready to growl a comeback directly to his face, but knew better than to try and lift his head. He needed to save what little strength he had left. But he felt a weak regret he hadn't passed out already to escape from being with Kulul. The Corporal strained and fought with himself, the thoughts of loosing this battle proving quite consequential, so he finally decided to let out a low mutter.

"What are you saying?" His voice trailed, and his head sunk back down. _How the Hell am I supposed to teach this creep a lesson if I can't even finish a sentence? _Giroro hated spitting on his dignity as a Soldier by being some kind of lab rat. He also realized he was spitting on his dignity just by being in the Keroro Platoon. But that was an entirely different train-wreck.

Giroro felt his heart stop in raw shock, as suddenly a hand pulled on his face, lifting his gaze to meet Kululu's again.

"And you're always the one ranting about how strong a soldier is! Yet you can't even fight a weak paralysis injection… Kukuku! How feeble you are, Corporal! You seem so strong and cold-hearted on the outside, yet on the inside you're as soft and warm as a bowl of curry."

Giroro just stared at the yellow arm that led to the dreaded hand that was still lifting his chin up. Giroro pondered briefly over what would happen if he bit the Sergeant Major's arm. He wished he wasn't immobile as the flashes of possible actions rolled out dreamily in his head.

Kululu's hand didn't move after quite a few moments of silence. Giroro let his gaze flick to Kululu's, but he quickly tore away from staring at those glasses. The capacious chamber suddenly felt very tight, like the walls were closing in around him, threatening to flatten and run him over.

"Kuukuku…"

Giroro frantically scanned the room to not make eye contact as Kululu's face slowly neared... and neared… And neared… "What? What the Hell is the purpose of all of this? Get the fuck away from me!" Giroro snapped, an ache around his skull giving it's displeasure with his action. He desperate to keep the gap from getting any smaller. His chest heaved as his breaths quickened, and each breath brought pain rattling throughout his body. He knew he barely had the energy to keep this up, and he practically was begging himself to fall unconscious now. But the ache and weariness was persistant.

"Kuukuku… I doubted you would remember last time. It's a shame, almost. I guess I still have some proofing to do with the injection."

Giroro wished he could jerk his head away from Kululu's light grip. He was still holding Giroro's head up. It seemed like their eyes were destined to meet at some point, but Giroro was determined to delay said fate for as long as possible.

He glared down at the Sergeant Major's hand. It wasn't near as clammy as his own hands. "What… is that… Supposed to mean?" He wheezed, trying to recall what the words had meant. Last time?

"Don't think this is the first time you've helped me with this experiment, Corporal." His voice was low.

Giroro narrowed his eyes. "Well, even if I did, from here on out I quit!" His voice was even lower. After a few moments he dully added, "Can I go now? I have things to do!"

Kululu's head drew nearer still. Giroro held his breath, panic rising within him.

"Kukukukuu… I couldn't possibly let you go _yet_. We're going to have some fun, Corporal." Anger weakly bubbled inside of Giroro now. He was talking like a madman! Giroro wanted more than anything to stick one of his guns… No, his beloved magnum up to this lunatic's face and heartily pull the trigger.

"If you aren't going to remember any of this, I'm going to make the best of it. Again." The Sergeant Major dared to add, kindling the anger that continued to spark inside of him. As if he wasn't creepy enough, now he was trapping his own Platoon members, chaining them, and claiming they were to have '_fun'_? How disgusting! The Sergeant Major was obviously was not a true Soldier, as Giroro knew such tomfoolery would get Kululu shot right away on the field. Have some fun… Make the best of it… Giroro's patience snapped.

"And what the Hell is all of that supposed to mean?" Giroro spat out the words once more, clutching his hands into shaky fists. "You say I am weak, but I promise you I am in fact the toughest Keronian you are ever going to fucking meet, Sergeant Major Kululu. And you better understand, I won't let you lay a hand on our Platoon!"

Giroro stopped, panting and gasping for breath once more. This time, though, there was no pain, as he had said exactly what he had wanted. He smugly scanned the yellow Keronian's face for his reaction.

"Who said I was going to touch the Platoon? I'm far more interested in _you_ after all, Giroro," He murmured. But now said Keronian continued to draw near, which seemed impossible as the space between their faces was already so small, and he seemed quite happy the Corporal was putting up such a fight. "So maybe you aren't so weak after all. But you know brains _always_ beat brawl. And we both know which one of us has the brains, don't we, kuku." Giroro could feel Kululu's breath on his face, and summoned all of his willpower in one last attempt to jerk his head away. It limply tilted towards his shoulder, as earlier it had. Giroro decided not to struggle in looking back up, and to just listen.

But there was no need, two yellow hands grabbed the red face and pulled them eye level once more.

"Kuukukuku… Kukuku… Kukuuu… Kuukukuku…"

Giroro dully looked at the frog now, a ever so soft whimper being drowned under the almost canorous laughing that rung around him mockingly. The Sergeant Major held the Corporal in his hands, as they were face to face. And the horrible thing was, Kululu had all of the control.

"Funny thing," Giroro had had it. He didn't bother moving, nor struggling. Kululu raised an eyebrow, waiting almost patiently on what the Corporal had to say, as he'd been riding his amusement off of the small chirps and rebukes the Corporal had made so far.

But now, Giroro didn't mind spending what strength he had left before passing out on this last sentence, because he knew it would make Kululu mad, maybe even ashamed or embaressed, and he continued, head pounding, vision spiraling, and the words tumbled out quickly; "It almost seems like you are trying to kiss me."

Giroro felt darkness shade in on his eyes, reaching forward welcomingly to this sudden loss of feeling, when suddenly he was jerked forward.

He found himself kissing the yellow frog as their lips met.

The shock of the action coursed through Giroro, before he finally realized what he was doing. Well, not that it was his choice. Giroro tried pulling away, but was rendered useless. He had just narrowly avoided passing out, after all. Damn, he realized he'd been so close!

Kululu let out a chuckle, the vibrations quivering down Giroro's body. He fought to enter the Corporal's mouth, who was too shocked to remember to keep his jaws clenched against this attack.

Kululu dove his tongue into the other Keronian's, and they sparred a moment as Giroro angrily realized his defense error. Giroro was surprised to find the weakest strength within him being awakened. Chills now rolled down his spine as Kululu's tongue continued to interlace with his.

He had a strong taste, yet spicy. Like Curry. Go figure.

After a despicable moment more of their tongues dueling, one to invade and one to defend what was his, Kululu pushed Giroro back for a moment. The slightest flush was detectable on his face.

"Kuuku, that's my Corporal, showing strong through the best part," He murmured.

"Best? This is the worst," Giroro snorted.

Kululu let out a sharp breath and pulled Giroro forward once more, the red frog being drawn unwillingly into another passionate kiss. The Sergeant Major already was on Giroro's list for 'Idiots getting bullets through their asses'. Keroro was at the top of the list. So since Kululu had already joked around, why push it?

Kululu fought again for dominance, Giroro cursing into Kululu as he realized he'd forgotten once more to clench his maw shut. He realized his energy was once again draining, and he barely had the strength to push with his own tongue to fight off Kululu. He took this tiring as his chance, taking over dominance with a chuckle, his hands each clasped tightly around Giroro's shoulders.

Giroro's mind rolled and churned as Kululu was relentless, not letting go of the kiss, using his tongue to explore and caress every dip and curve in Giroro's mouth. And from all of what Giroro could tell, his assaulter still bore his smirk. Giroro looked into the eyes of the Keronian, though the glasses bearing the spiral marks did a fine job of masking whatever true emotion Kululu felt.

Giroro wasn't sure what to do at this point; he didn't have energy to jerk away or make rapid movements. This 'joke' or whatever was getting old… He wished he'd never brought it up. The stupid yellow Keronian just had to make Giroro regret everything he said, didn't he? Giroro was getting nauseated at the yellow frog's movements, and realized his feet were loose. He let his anger bubble inside of him.

_This is pathetic! This is pathetic, this is pathetic, this is not at all pleasurable or fun in any way… _

Giroro fought to keep that in mind. He was _not _having fun. He had _never _pictured this in his mind. His heart was cast for Natsumi!

…Oh, who was he kidding? Maybe this was… _Interesting… _At least. Maybe.

Giroro nonetheless wanted to not go down in this fashion without a fight. He drew together some of the anger within him, and gave a harsh nudge to the yellow frog with his feet.

"Knock it off!" He mumbled as Kululu was pushed back a meager step. Giroro glared at the yellow frog, whose tenebrous mind could easily be reflected in the way he stood, pondering.

"There's nothing you can do, Corporal…" Kululu finally murmured, blundering forward with that repulsive laugh of his. Giroro thought he would rather have a rifle shot off next to his head without any earplugs or head-mitts than hear that laugh right now. "You should just accept that you love it. Because I love it too."

Kululu pressed his face up to Giroro's once more. "You loved it the other three times…"

Giroro swallowed. Other three times? And how could he have given in? And did that mean this wasn't a joke? That this was real? His mind buzzed with these questions. He was a tough war machine, and he had faced much worse things than kissing some smug bastard who thought he would get away with it!

In fact, when had there even been much of a bond between them? Even when they poked anger at each other, was it enough for _this?_ Why did Kululu want to do this now? But Giroro found himself intoxicated soon in the rhythmic swirling of Kululu's tongue and lips.

Giroro limply hung as Kululu proceeded to kiss him again, drawing one hand down the side of Giroro's back slowly. The Keronian mustered his pride, knowing where lines were to be drawn in this sudden yet acceptable relationship, and whipped open his eyes to glare at the yellow alien. He decided after a moment the Sergeant Major's eyes must have been closed under the glasses, as his hand continued it's journey down with nescience. Another chill rippled down the Corporal's spine, and he pulled himself together. _No way._

Giroro once again rose his knees to kick Kululu away, though he found no energy to sling them forward. He dropped them to uselessly dangle above the ground, still accepting his kiss and still feeling horror yawn over his entire being.

Kululu pulled back from the kiss after what seemed like a decade, staring rather quizzically at Giroro, who took the chance to stare daggers at the yellow Keronian. "I'm surprised. You gave in faster the other two times. And didn't fight as much when I _continued_." There was no attempt to hide the glee in his last sentence. Giroro knew with a sickening feeling in his stomach what that meant. But then he was a bit happy. He wasn't the forever-alone-virgin he thought he was. He pushed it away to deal with the task at hand.

He blinked heavily, frowning. "Yeah, well maybe this time I remembered who I was."

Kululu continued heavily thinking, before slightly turning and giving a start. "Oh, I forgot to show you something this time."

Giroro gave a flat chuckle. He wanted to shoot himself if that meant what it implied.

Kululu drew his face once again up to Giroro's, and the red frog glared back with all of the malice and hate he could pull together. He was lucky he couldn't move, otherwise he just knew he'd be trembling. To terms of his luck, what Kululu showed him next wasn't at all what it had been implied to be. To terms of his _bad _luck, that is. Because this was far worse, according to the Corporal.

Kululu raised a hand slowly to his own face, and gripped the edge of his glasses. They gleamed. Giroro felt shock, wondering what all was happening, but quickly swallowed and fought down the panic.

Kululu pulled off the glasses. Giroro quickly looked away and slammed shut his eyes. _Dammit! I had a dream once that went something like this, didn't I?_

The memories suddenly flooded back to Giroro, and he felt himself gasp as the events shoved their way into his head. The past three days, this same thing has happened. This same event in the lab. Except, as Kululu had mentioned, it had… Giroro really hated to admit this part, but his memories wouldn't lie, _continued. _The first day, Giroro had put up quite a fight for being shackled without reason, and when Kululu proceeded to kiss him, Giroro had shed a grenade he had kept on hand. Kululu had been pained just as much as Giroro, and their little _scandal _was interrupted. The second time, Giroro was indeed weaker, though he had nonetheless pummeled the Sergeant Major with a passion using only his unchained legs after dangerously nearing that crucial part of any intercourse. The third day, merely yesterday, Kululu had stubbornly repeated, using his strange gewgaw to inject Giroro and shackle him, then see if his experiment worked. And if not he would kiss the Corporal to his liking. Giroro had still tried to fight and curse some sense into the Sergeant Major, who had pulled off his glasses and proceeded to do what he wished with Giroro anyway. But he must have decided to change the dose and repeat, because now… Well, now it seemed like there wasn't a point in fighting anymore.

Giroro opened his eyes to the patiently waiting Sergeant Major. After observing the gleeful face for a moment, Giroro lifted his own dark gaze to meet Kululu's. Kululu's handsome eyes were as Dororo's or Keroro's, but an effulgent greenish-yellow hue. The glasses clattered on the floor as the frog discarded them. Giroro held tense, mentally and physically. Even if he'd given up, he would kindle his fighting spirit until the end…

Giroro felt and allowed the frog to lure him into another kiss, as Kululu smashed his lips against Giroro's. Giroro clamped his jaws together, a smug smile reflected in his eyes.

This time, though, those cold and impudent green eyes were shaded with passion of some sort; they pierced through to his tough, battle-wounded heart. Giroro strongly deprecated being able to see the strong passion in his eyes. His maw quivered slightly against his kissing and those unblinking eyes… He immediately closed his eyes again, the simple solution. Kululu took no heed to this, and deftly reached an arm around Giroro's back, grabbing his belt and pulling him forward to an extent Giroro hadn't thought possible, and using the other hand to draw down the Corporal's side. He wasn't sure how to fight this off, but he'd deal with this problem once it became critical. For now, he was trying to enjoy something that maybe he'd wanted a little more than he'd originally let on.

Their tongues danced in the silence, and this time Giroro allowed himself the job of exploration, running his tongue along Kululu's mouth, exploring the ridges and savoring his taste once more. The pair remained like that for a long time, kissing and spiraling and sparring and light breathing before Giroro forced assuage and then break for breath.

They pulled apart, panting and heaving for said breath, staring into each other's eyes with confused, passionate, and altogether mixed emotions.

Giroro had always thought the pair of them getting along like this was rare, and that through and through their relationship was mainly exiguity of being allies on a Platoon. But maybe all Giroro had needed was this push.

The Corporal gave a sigh; it was a small, soft sigh. But it signaled his surrender. He had given up his fight with Kululu's chthonic way of testing the paralysis injection. As the pair shifted and kissed in seriatim, Giroro still grossed out a bit by the sudden romance, something was slowly incipient within Giroro.

…

He could move his fingers again. And soon, he rolled his wrists and kicked at the ground with his feet. Most of his body still refused to work, despite his small breakthrough. Giroro didn't use this to stop Kululu from what he was so intent on dong, though. (Of course, Giroro would never even dare to review this awful, yet beautiful part of the 'experiment' in his mind.) Giroro realized how the two of them, a usually pugnacious pair, were getting along so well. Too well, of course, but he ignored that.

Kululu's eyes flickered as they peered into Giroro's. He must have known this moment they shared was drawing to a close.

He pulled Giroro forward in one last, brief kiss. Then he bent down and picked up his glasses, placing them back on his head. "Kuukuku."

The room was hot, Giroro was sweating, the pair of them were panting heavily, and Giroro's musky scent was lathering the pair due to what Kululu had just finished with.

Now that he held the shadow on the ridge between his eyes, he seemed like the regular and demonic Kululu he knew so well once again. "Hey, crazy eyes." Giroro growled, yet his voice was slightly duller than usual. The effects of the paralysis potion may have been wearing off, but now something else seemed to be lurking behind it; something huge, much bigger, and much more important.

"What is it, Dear?" Came the reply, followed by the usual laugh. Giroro didn't mind it as much now. He hadn't really hated it; he had just created a reason to and stuck to it.

"…Thanks." He mumbled.

The yellow frog's following badinage barely reached Giroro. "You are tougher than almost any other Keronians, which is the species I designed this injection for. If this was to be used on, say, humans, you would need a different dosage, kukuu."

_So what? _Giroro could have sworn he'd said this thought out loud, not realizing Kululu had been mentioning Giroro's desperation for Natsumi. Of course, the Corporal would never use force for this kind of thing. As he took breath after breath, he felt his energy being drained away. His eyelids drooped.

There was a susurrus as Kululu fumbled for his remote and pressed a button. He didn't bother to add any accompanying words to this action as usual. Perhaps he was tired as well. The shackles spilt open, and Giroro dropped to the ground. He struggled, barely managing to pick himself up, and after more fighting finally just stared up at Kululu, who watched him through his glasses. "Don't be a dumbass, I… can still barely move, and you know it." He objurgated sharply. Kululu seemed to beam even more than he had been, as though watching the Corporal flounce on the ground without any sense of his bearings was amusing.

"I know that, Kuuku." Kululu strode towards Giroro, almost begrudgingly sticking forward a hand. Giroro shakily took it, and flopped himself against the Sergeant Major's shoulder. He slung an arm across the yellow frog's, and the Sergeant Major returned it in the classic Soldier assistance routine. Even if it was awkward, Giroro knew nothing could ever be as awkward as what he had just been through. He knew he had gone through more brute training than any other soldier out there after the fast few days.

Kululu helped him into the lab from the chamber, the pair walking in absolute silence as their churning minds could not find words to say. Kululu roughly let Giroro slump next to a chair. (Obviously, he couldn't be bothered to help the Corporal with the defaced nervous system _into_ it.)

Kululu had walked back across the room, just standing and staring. Giroro blinked, and blinked again. Kululu just stared curiously at him, before turning away curtly. He picked up a nearby paper and scanned over it, before placing it back and nimbly folding his arms, staring at the slumped Corporal.

Giroro dragged himself into a sitting position. "What?" He growled.

Kululu calmly continued to eye the red Keronian. "It's just that right about now, your memory should give in. No sooner than you blacking out."

Giroro felt a sudden chill. He was going to fall unconscious again? It wasn't necessarily the best experience.

"So I won't remember any of this?" Giroro murmured.

Kululu stayed silent.

Not a heartbeat later, Giroro gave a single shudder, and felt his vision spiral. The world darkened before him. He gave a grunt as he gripped the chair, muttering a curse under his breath. Indeed, his energy had been sapped from him ever since the potion had began to wear off. Not that he'd had much energy to begin with after the main effects of the injection had done well in paralyzing him.

Giroro shakily, and rather painfully, forced his arms to support his body weight against the chair, and then his legs and feet. The Corporal turned, and after a moment threw himself forward, sprawling across the lab. He landed roughly on Kululu, and the last thing Giroro did before blacking out was give Kululu a kiss on the lips. He stared once more with the same passion Kululu had once held, and reached forward a hand to stroke Kululu's face in an awkward yet meaningful gesture. Giroro felt a numb pain as he smacked against the floor, the shocked Keronian he'd kissed frozen and unable to move, and everything faded grey.

"At least you… Won't forget. Lucky you." Giroro choked out before transitioning into an unconscious, unmoving heap.

…

Giroro awoke. He was in his tent. He quickly realized how sore his body was, and he sat up with a groan. Miss Furbottom stirred from where she had slept beside him, flicking an ear and gently curling her tail as she let out a loud '_Mao!' _in greeting.

Giroro felt suddenly confused and blankly reached forward to pat the whitish, almost pink cat between the ears. She let out a contented purr, rubbing up against his hand. He sharply drew it back in pain.

He looked over his wrist. In fact, both of his wrists, which bore sore, red marks. It's almost as though he had been in some kind of shackle set or something. He also felt a huge blank in his mind, and found no traces of the previous day with slight alarm. In fact, it seemed almost all of his week was gone from his mind. How odd. Had he hit his head?

He emerged from his tent into the sunlight of morning. He feebly rubbed at his own shoulders, and felt rather numb all over. He took in the Hinata house, and how Natsumi was hanging up laundry. The calm and lissome Pekoponian with pink hair noticed him emerge, and turned. "Oh, you're awake?"

"…What?" Giroro mumbled. Was it that weird to wake up in the morning?

"Do you not, like, remember or something? Kululu had just found you unconscious, or so he says. What happened?"

Giroro drew a blank. "What? Kululu? …No, I… Don't remember."

Natsumi gave him a bewildered look. "Well, okay then." She turned back to her laundry, obviously done caring. Giroro was stunned. Kululu? Unconscious? Suspicious.

"Well, Kululu wanted to see you for something, actually…" She blinked, and turned to look down at him. "I'm going to Koyuki's again. We've been working on a project for school all week. Bye frog-face." She waved as she left, done with the laundry, and Giroro let out a growl. He didn't want anything to do with Kululu right now, as he had his own puzzle to solve. He once again drew his fingers over his aching wrist.

He entered the Hinata house, proceeded to the basement, the secret base, and then onwards to Kululu's lab.

"And why am I here?" A gruff voice growled. The speaker stood rather angrily before a large lab, which was shaped as his fellow Platoon member's face. As if that wasn't creepy enough, many pipes and wires led to and fro his model. Snorting and trying not to focus on that, the impatient Keronian stomped his foot angrily against the ground and rubbed at his sore wrists as he stood outside of the lab that belonged to the person he deprecated most.

"Kuukuku. You're going to be my guinea pig for something, Giroro."


End file.
